Zoey Alvarado
Zoey Alvarado (ゾーイアルバラド Zōiarubarado) is an independent mage and a member of the Solis Knights, in which she is more commonly referred to as Ceres (ケレス Keresu) or Goddess of the Seasons (季節の女神 Kisetsu no Megami). She, much like many of its members, believes in the balance between good and evil, as she believes neither can truly exist without the other. And as such, her main goal in life is to retain balance among the two, with neither side gaining power over the other. Not much is known about Zoey's past, other than the fact that she was once a member of a unknown dark guild. She often acted as the guild's trump card, demolishing legal guilds when having the chance. However, this later changed when she was chosen to become the Goddess of the Seasons, mainly due to her view on life. From that point on, she began working alongside her partner, ???. Appearance Zoey is unlike any other girl you'll meet. At an average 5'5, she stands tall and proud, carrying a certain level grace and elegance with her in even the worst of conditions. She always maintains a cold persona, not letting any emotions she may feel surface. Unlike many people you'll meet, whom often radiate a joyful, pleasant disposition, Zoey gives off a very unfriendly vibe, even when she's not trying to. However, her stunning face does not go unnoticed by others. Many have described Zoey as "incredibly hot" or "breath-taking". Her large pink eyes and tender smile can charm just about everyone, male or female. Alvarado doesn't seem to mind all of this however, but rather uses it as an advantage against others. It isn't rare to see the girl flirt a little to get information out of others. And as so, Zoey makes sure to keep her hair in perfect condition. The long silken blue locks fall down to her calves, framing her face in a messy yet strangely pleasant style. But as a swordsman, her long hair tends to get in the way of her fights. She often finds herself chopping her own hair off. And so to counteract with this hindrance, Zoey always hangs her hair up into a high ponytail or even a bun on some occasions. Personality Equipment Magic and Abilities Physical Abilities Ways of Combat Master Swordsman: * Fast Play (高速再生 Kōsoku Saisei): Fast Play is a highly lethal attack used to completely immobilise the opponent, with only skilled/experienced swordsman such as Zoey herself being capable of performing so. By using their speed to their advantage, the user charges at the target, most often targeting the arms or any other non-vital area. Once the first cut lands, it is almost impossible to avoid the following, due to sheer speed in which the user performs it. If the first hit is to succeed, then the user continues onward, landing a multitude of precise cuts along the target's body. Each of the fifteen strikes have to be timed and aimed to perfection, just cutting anywhere won't do. Not cutting deep or long enough will end up not affecting the target while cutting too deep or long will quite possibly kill the target. Note the incredible skill needed to pull off such an attack, with each strike lasting no longer than a second at a time, and even the slightest falter ruining the whole process entirely. * Sword Pressure (剣圧, Ken'atsu): Sword Pressure is a basic ability which can be learned by almost everyone, but it sure is deadly if utilized properly; it is the most basic techniques that one can perform with their sword. When performing the Sword Pressure technique, the user swings forward with their sword, swinging the blade so swiftly that it seems that the user is able to utilize air itself to slice enemies, focusing a current of wind to the point where it takes on a sharp edge, which the user launches at foes; sending it through the air towards the user's enemy. It is a powerful blade of pressure that appears as faint ripples of wind that is launched towards the foe at high speeds; this attack enables the user to assault things which are out of their sword's range, sending slashes which fly through the air itself; and can even remain floating in it until the right moment to slash. The person struck by the sword pressure is assaulted by countless invisible blades which happens so fast that they would normally be unable to properly react in time, carving up their body. Also, the strong wind power will blow away all incoming projectile weapons and will even make the opponent unable to stay on their feet; this technique possesses enough power to slice down many trees in a forest. This technique can deflect both physical and sound wave attacks and attack at the same time, making it both an offensive and defensive technique. These blades of wind possess incredible range and devastating power; and at its highest level of mastery, the sword pressure is capable of cutting through barriers of magical energy; and they can even remain floating within the air until the right minute to slash. * Sword Beam (魔力剣波 (ソード・ビーム), Sōdo Bīmu lit. Magical Power Sword Wave): Sword Beam is one of the most basic Sword Magic spells to exist; while it is unknown, perhaps it is one of the first spells to be developed, as it is the basis for any magical attack that launches some sort of energy from a weapon; it allows the user to fire a wave of magical power from their sword. When performing the Sword Beam spell, the user infuses their sword with their magical energy, condensing it to its utmost limit, converging at a singular point—the tip of the sword; intensifying the kinetic energy that is about to be released by convergence and acceleration. This process can take from about half a second to a full minute, depending on the user's preferences or the properties of the blade; the caster is capable of compressing even more of their magical energy upon their sword to achieve a higher level of power. In any case, once this process has been completed, at the instant of the slash, the user swiftly releases the magical energy compressed upon the blade which magnifies the slash attack, unleashing it in the form of a wave of energy that flies forward at high speeds. The principal use of Sword Beam is to strike at adversaries outside of the sword's range, effectively nullifying the claim that swords are meant for close-range combat only. In any case, the Sword Beam spell, without any modifications, is extremely powerful, as it possesses great force that enables the user to unleash large-scale damage and destruction. Physical Attributes Magical Abilities Trivia Category:Mage Category:Female Category:Solis Knight Category:Telekinesis User Category:Requip User Category:Light Magic User